1. Field
The present disclosure relates to cycles and, more particularly, to a three-wheeled cycle (tricycle) configured with two front wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the early 1980's, bicycling has advanced for use in different terrains and for practical uses beyond simple transport and road racing. The concept of the mountain bike created a new recreational industry by allowing bicyclists to ride on trails and uneven ground that would be inaccessible to bicycles without suspensions and high ratio gearing. More recently, fat-tire bicycles have entered the industry to allow bicyclists to ride in snow and extend the bicycling season into winter in regions with snow fall. Delivery tricycles have been in use for decades in some countries and recent years have brought the introduction of the cargo cycle. These cycles are designed to support greater loads that would be dangerous on standard, short-wheelbase bicycles.
Three-wheeled and four-wheeled human powered designs (tricycles, quadracycles) have also evolved to address the comfort of the rider and stability at low speeds. Recumbent three-wheeled cycles have tremendous stability due to their low center of gravity keeping the rider close to the ground. Riders are safer in sudden stops and in sharp turns. Upright, three-wheel vehicles allow the rider to maintain the upright stance of a bicyclist without the need for balance at low speeds. Furthermore, some designs have addressed the problem of vertical stability by allowing the rider to lean into turns at higher speeds, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,291.
In recent years, people can choose from a variety of bicycles and tricycles to address specific transportation needs, but few if any offer the equivalent scope of utility of a pick-up truck that can work to carry loads as well as offer convenient transport on multiple surfaces and situations. Gas prices, traffic congestion, and environmental awareness have compelled more people to decisions about using mountain bikes, cargo bikes, recumbent tricycles, and upright tricycles as the means for short distance commuting and alternatives to other motorized transport.